My Immortal
by missrebecca
Summary: Written for A Different Forests 10 years on competition. 10 years after Eclipse, and Edward changed Bella, but he never expected the out come.


_AN: So this was written as part of A Different Forests little angsty competition. You had to write a one shot set ten years on from Eclipse, disregarding Breaking Dawn. I wrote this after the fact after listening to Evanescence (as the title suggests)._

_Anyway, it's just short. Just a little something as it were :)_

* * *

><p><span>My Immortal<span>

by missrebecca

Naïveté makes fools of all men, even those who have lived so many lifetimes. It was naïveté that brought Edward to this point in his life. This longing, this pain, was all his own doing. Yet he would do nothing different, of that he was sure.

Ten years since that epic battle for their love, ten years since they pledged themselves to one another. Three since they made their bond indestructible. Three years of pain, confusion, and wanting.

Bella was beautiful in death. Her heart didn't beat, her breath was unneeded, and blood no longer rushed beneath those cheeks, but she was beautiful. Her features had sharpened, her curves emphasised, her hair was thicker, longer, and Edward could barely resist running a hand over it when she had first awakened. These changes were expected. But the blank look in her eyes as she'd seen him was not. The questions: Who am I? Who are you? Where are we? Why do you know me? _What did you do to me?_ Those were a shock, one that cut straight to that dead organ in his chest.

Eight years of loving her, of protecting her, caring for her and laughing with her; all gone in three days of fire, burnt up like her humanity. She was no longer Bella, and Edward feared she never would be again. She was no longer clumsy, no longer shy or unaware of her own beauty. She was loud, confident and brash. But these things did not stop him loving her.

She could not stick to their diet. Human blood was simply too tempting for her. And when that innate way of masking her thoughts from Edward in her human state, transformed into an innate way of masking her whole self in her vampiric one; no one could catch her in time. Yet still he loved her.

She did not cry and did not feel pain, she did not understand familial jokes, and felt nothing outside of a brotherly affection for Edward. He was dying inside. It was as though someone had reached through him and ripped his heart from his chest, leaving nought but a gaping whole in lieu of the muscle.

Three years he had spoken to her, memories of their life together. Travelling around the world, making love under the stars, going to college and getting jobs, buying their first house together and the first time Bella bought Edward a car. When she began to accept their wealth, but still blushed when she had to use the money.

He spoke endlessly of her human life, of her father and mother. Of the step-brother her mother had given birth to two years after their marriage, of the heat in Florida and the rain in Forks.

Nothing sparked a memory.

He was met always by empty smiles and sympathetic eyes. She knew what this meant to him, of course she did. She could see his pain, could see the need within him, but could do nothing for it.

At times he found himself wishing she would have simply died during the change, though that thought was almost always the end of him. The idea of her being truly gone from this world was something he could not abide. He would rather she be here, a shell of a former self and someone he could only ever look upon, than for her to be gone from this world completely.

How many times had the spoken of the effects of the change from human to vampire? Always they spoke of the pain, the physical changes that would make it unwise for her to see her parents again, the bloodlust and the uncontrollable emotions. They barely touched upon the psychological damage, of the memory loss. He knew first hand of it, and yet still he never expected her to forget their love.

And now she was here, immortal and by his side for all of eternity. Edward only hoped that at some point, before the end of time, she remembered their love. But even if she did not, he would never leave her. He loved her, still.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think :)<em>


End file.
